Exhortation
by WorshipperWarrior
Summary: Encouragement and messages from the Throne. I can't really summarize these poems. Read and find out.
1. Because I Love You

Because I love you

I was there when you were born  
It was My hand that formed you  
I was the One to give you Life  
I was always there for you  
I watched over you every step of the way  
Because I love you

I saw you stumble  
And My heart ached  
I saw you fall  
And I cried  
I saw you betrayed  
And I longed to hold you  
Because I love you

But you pushed Me away  
You said you didn't need Me  
That you could make it on your own  
And you stumbled away in darkness  
To hit another wall

I saw you heading straight towards your death  
And My heart started to break  
I love you so much  
That I stepped between you and death  
To save your life, to spare you  
Because I love you

Will you accept the price I paid?  
Will you finally see My love for you?  
Will you let this love invade you?

* * *

**A/N : I (very belatedly, I know) only just noiced that I had posted this poem in the wrong format! Oops! Although the ways it's presented doesn't really change the core meaning of the poem, it does change the way it's read. And honnestly it's sort of a song/poem. Just hearing His voice singing this over me is making me cry all over again...**


	2. You Are Loved

You are loved

When the Earth was void

And without form,

You were loved.

When the very first man was created

Out of the dust of the Earth,

You were loved.

When mankind, through Adam,

Turned away in sin,

You were loved.

When men deepened their sin

And turned away from God,

You were loved.

When the Son of God

Came to redeem the world,

You were loved.

Before anyone on Earth

Thought of your future existence,

You were loved.

When your body began to be formed

In the womb of your mother,

You were loved.

When you entered this world

And uttered your first cry,

You were loved.

As you grew in age and wisdom

And discovered this thing called life,

You were loved.

When you were in darkness

Lost and sinking in your sin,

You were loved.

When you found the truth

And gave your life to Christ,

You were loved.

When you started to grow

And get to know this new friend,

You were loved.

When you slipped and fell

And strayed from the path,

You were loved.

When you came back repentant

And sought God's heart and face,

You were loved.

All Heaven rejoiced

As you started to realize

Just how much you were loved.

You are loved no matter what you do

You will beloved until the day you die.

God's love for you knows no bounds

And it will never die.

Live your life to the fullest

And know without a doubt

That you are loved by your Creator.


	3. Spread Your Wings

Spread your wings

Spread out your wings and fly

Discover the world outside the nest

The One that has brought you this far

Will never let you fall

Spread your wings

Test the wind

Feel the power that rides upon it

That wind is His Spirit

And none can take you from its grasp

Jump out

Be caught in His love

All you have been taught to this point

Was for this moment

Start your journey

It is your own

And you are not alone

His Voice is your guide

And He will never fail

Spread out your wings and fly

Child, eagle of the most High.

* * *

**A/N: **I like knowing your reactions to what you read, so this is a request for reviews! I'll try to answer them as much as I can at the end of the next post.


	4. Heart of Creation

Heart of Creation

Roam with the Lion

Fly with the Eagle

Run with the horses

Be reborn in fire with the Phoenix

Ride on the winds of the Dawn

Run in the river of Life

Reach for the Heights of Glory

Sink into the Depths of Love

Rock, tree and stars sing

Join in their Song

Creation's harmony

Symphony of the Universe

Pulsating through the ages

Withstanding time and circumstance

Proclaiming the sovereignty of the Most High

Be a part of the Tapestry of Creation

Submit to the Hand of the Maker

Find your place

Thrive in it

Dance to the rhythm of the Universe

The rhythm of His Heart

The Heart of Creation


	5. Father's Call

Father's Call

Let your heart break free

Soaring above your problems

Let My life flow inside you

As you come closer to My heart

With purity, assurance

Come before Me

Come close to My heart

Here on My lap

Here in My arms

Let My love surround you

And hold you close

Let My heartbeat reassure you

Let your heart be at rest

For no harm will come to you here

For My love surpasses all

Love is the strongest thing of all.


	6. The Mountain

The Mountain

Take My hand

Close your eyes

Let Me lead the way.

You try so hard

To find what's wrong

To try to fix it all.

To come back on your own.

You see yourself faced with a mountain

And your courage fails

You know you can't do it on your own

Yet you feel too guilty

To run to Me for help.

Child of Mine, there is no reason for guilt

Take My hand

Look into My eyes

I forgave you the minute you repented

Your past sins are no more.

Let Me help you

You know I will

The minute you ask

Take the first step

I'll help you with the next

Don't be frustrated

If you don't leap and bound at first

You know how a mountain is scaled:

One step at a time.

And for every last one,

I'll be by your side.

Your Jesus.


	7. Welcome, My Daughter

"Welcome, My Daughter"

Welcome, My daughter

I've missed you

With great sorrow

I saw you turn away from Me

With great joy

I now celebrate your return.

Precious child of Mine

Never doubt My love for you.

No matter what you've done,

Or how far you've strayed

I will always love you

And will always welcome you

With open arms.

Come here, close to Me

Come lay your head on My chest

For that is where you belong.

Let Me wrap My arms around you,

And lead you to the Secret Place.

Take off your mask,

I love you as you are.

Daughter of Mine, how I've missed you.

Never forget or doubt My love for you.

It will never fade.

Let it invade your life

And bring out who you really are.

I love you, the real you

Just as you are.


	8. As Creation Sings

As Creation Sings

As the worship flows

As the music plays

Can you feel my love

Washing over you?

As the hills bow down

As the mountains sing

Can you hear my voice

Speaking to you?

As the oceans roar

As the rivers flow

Can you feel this song

Rising up in you?

Let the worship flow

Join in the song

Let your heart pour out

Here at my feet.

Join in the harmony

In creation's symphony

Come worship your Creator

Come join in the song.


	9. Come Into My Presence

Come Into My Presence

Come into My presence

Daughter of the King

Come into My presence

Child of the Risen One

Come to find rest

Come to find peace

Here in My presence

Where My rivers of mercy flow

Where joy and love abound

Enter in, I have so much to show you

Enter in, I have so much to give you

So much to tell you

Hear My Voice from deep inside

Head its call

I long to hold you close

Come deeper in My presence

There's more, so much more

Look further, search deeper and longer

I want to take you further

To reveal more of Myself to you

Come, enter into the place of intimacy

Where My Spirit awaits

Come into My presence

Daughter of the King.


	10. You are Mine

* * *

You are Mine

Mine

You are Mine

Your heart, your dreams

Your desires, your hopes

Your fears, your weaknesses

Your passion, your love

Your mind, your thoughts

Your are Mine

Marked by My Fire

Branded by My Flame

Bearing My Mark

Where all can see

Fire burns in you

In your blood

In the very marrow of your bones

You are Mine

This you cannot deny

I am jealous of what is Mine

No one else can touch what is Mine

You are Mine

Until the end of time

Your are Mine.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for everyone who has ever reviewed this "collection" of sorts. I really do appreciate the support. May God bless you always.**


	11. Break Point

Break point

Open your eyes and see

Open your heart and hear

Open your spirit and Dream

I hear You Abba

I hear You

I long for You

So empty, so alone

I miss You

I need You

Listen, My Daughter

Look, see I am here

Your aren't alone

Here, feel My arms around you

Feel My heartbeat beneath your ear

Open yourself to Me

Trust Me, My Love

I will fill you

Let go, be open, trust

Fall, I will catch you

Break, I will remake you

Die, I will resurrect you

Here is your breaking point

Step off the cliff, have faith

Here is the end

To go further, you must change

Let Me take you there

Let Me remake you

And give you Hind's Feet

For your High Places.


	12. Child of Destiny

Child of Destiny

Dance in the flames of Eternity

Sing in the symphony of the galaxies

Live the life of the Mighty

Love with the heart of the Branded

Yours is a life set apart

A destiny like no other

Jump to the heights

Dominate your surroundings

Show the world

What it means to be Mine

To be My Fire-brand

To be the one I send

To scout out the Land

To blaze the trails

Worship with all of your being

It is your safeguard

Seek My face with all you are

There lies your salvation

So dance, sing, love, live

Child of Destiny

Child of Prophecy


	13. Your Call, your Destiny

Your Call, your Destiny

Close your eyes

Step into this realm

The realm of angels

Of glory, of Heaven

Look around you

Let the sights, the sounds, the smells

Wash over you and invade your senses

This is Eternity

Your God's domain has been opened to you

Step into your destiny

He is waiting for you there

Step in, reach out

Let your feet follow the path

Trust your heart to guide you

You've been here before

Why do you fear to step out?

Why do you hesitate?

This is your call, your life

Come join Me

I'm waiting for you.


	14. Match for a Wild Heart

**A/N: This one is for all of you single girls looking for "The one". When I (persistently) asked God about "the one" for me, this is what He answered. I hope it will be an encouragement to all of you.**

* * *

Match for a Wild Heart

Child of Mine

My Wild One

Wild heart of Mine

Protector

In need of protection

Warrior

In need of a defender

Worshipper

Giving all she has

Dancer

In need of a partner

Fierce and alert

Gentle and loving

I know My heart

I know

You feel the lack

You long to be whole

Yearning for your other half

Take My hand, My love

Take My hand, come with Me

I never made you to be alone

Yes, there is one

Who will match you

Heartbeat for heartbeat

Heartcry for heartcry

Passion for passion

Flame for flame

Come to Me, My love

Let Me love you, fill you

He will come, have patience

Trust Me, Wild One

I promise, you will live

Come with Me

Let Me teach you and guide you

Your match will come

Trust Me

I made you

I made him

And I will never fail.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this poem. I would love to know your opinion on it. So please take a little more time to drop a review...**


	15. I'll be There

I'll be There

Run with all your might

I'll be there in front of you

When you can't run anymore

Hide yourself away

I'll always find you

Flee, try to escape

I'll be there to catch you

When you fall to pieces

Pound against the wall

Until your hands bleed

I'll be there to mend the cuts

And take away the wall

Race against yourself

Until your break apart

I'll be there to carry you

And make you whole again

No matter what you do

No matter where you go

I'll always be right there

Right beside you

Where I've always been

Where I'll always be.


End file.
